Jasam loyalty and love between husband and wife
by Jean-Jean3195
Summary: Sam had enough
1. Chapter 1

notes from me. : hello my name is Jean Beaughan aka jadey 21(from D&T). Be nice ..I'm a little bit unsure how to write this story. I have what they called a learning disability..Know how to write and edit my story in my mindset..but on paper or in this case on the net...I suck..Be nice.

I own nada. But the idea.

backstory. The night(day) when Sam came to Elizabeth home and blast her for lying to Jason ..and then Jason blast Sam for yelling at Elizabeth..

Gh belong to Frank and the ABC soap worlds. Y&R belong to The Bells family and CBS soap worlds.

jasam(Stelly) Liason(Billy and Becca) GH own..Billy and Vicky..Nikki and Victor . Nick and Sharon..belong to CBS soaps worlds and the Bells family.

Summary: Sam had enough and decide to let Jason go. She then told her fiancé that he need to find Robin. "She your soulmate.". She along with Max and Milo pack Danny and her stuff and went to jasam apt. From there. She pack up her job and then left Port Charles..

"Tell him the truth, your sons get hurt ."

Elizabeth sighs." I'm not lying. I didn't know that Jake was Jason before him. Can't you just leave. "

"What going on?"

both women men turn and saw Jason standing there.

Elizabeth point at Sam." She went after our son again and demanded some kind of secret. That she and you are some kind of Bonnie and Clyde duo..or Ride or die ..I want her to leave."

Jason scream that Sam leave Elizabeth alone.

Sam shook her head." This is too much. All I want is for you to find peace. And this is how you replay me..by taking Elizabeth side. there won't be a reunion between us..you are only Danny dad. That it. I'm done going down this road. If she the one you want to be with. Then so be it. But when ...not if...when she show her true colors...i be the first person to say I told you so.."

She turn to Elizabeth.."Congratulations..you won. I won't be there when you to be a couple..and just to make this clear. I came here to help you..I don't have feeling for Jason anymore..he isn't my Jason..my Jason died at those docks..So when did you know that Jake was Jason ?."

Sam then held up her hands" tell the truth. I'm just need a peace of mind ..when I get my answers..then I leave you both alone.."

elizabeth frown." You aren't going to fight to get Jason back?"

Sam snorts" why. So I can be second or third or last in Jason worlds..As I told you..I'm done fighting for him to be my husband. We already have our divorce papers draw up..I'm not fighting him to take me back..or for me to take him back. I'm done with that. If you want him..I won't fight it..as I said. I just want my question answered..then I be gone from yours life.."

Jason felt his heart break. She not going to fight. She done fighting for us,,I did this. Oh god.

Elizabeth smile. Yes I got my man..fine if she want the truth then I will tell her." Fine. I knew Jake was jason..since the nurse ball..I wanted it our time..so I didn't say anything"

Jason eyes grew as Sam nods." Good. Oh who else knew. Other then my cousin and Laura?"

Elizabeth giggles" them ...Hayden ,And Lucky,,I think Luke too."

Sam was bout to speak when Jake came downstairs.." you kept your part..you won't get in between them? They can be my parents?"

Sam touch Jake cheek" yeah buddy. They don't have to worry bout me getting between them.."

Sam turn to Lisaon and smirk.." yeah. Don't worry bout me..you just have to handle hurricane Carly..and my sister. " she turn back to Jake and smile.." be happy. Ok buddy?"

Jake smile up at her." Thanks you auntie Yammy."

Sam giggles" haven't heard that nickname since...I last saw ya."

Jake hug her and then his parents..night.

they all said night as they watch Jake go upstairs to his room..Jake door close and then silent..

Sam turn back to the couple.." Now that out of the way. Let be adult..ok.. no yelling and name calling."

tbc..

So. Here chapter one. Sam had enough..She doesn't have that feeling she get when her Jason come in the room. So she gave up fighting..All she want is the truth and for Jason to know the truth..afterward..sam is leaving Port Charles..and Lisaon ...hehe..just know..Elizabeth won't get a happy ending, but Sam will..

be back later..


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two..

Sam watch as Milo and Max went around Patrick home..packing hers and Danny stuff. She now waiting for Patrick to come home from work. She realized that Lisaon will get together and she can't stomach it..She may have given up on her husband..but it doesn't stop the lost of their life..thank god that Danny is at Monica home ..She didn't have the heart to tell him. That they are leaving Patrick and Emma ..but also Port Charles all together.. This drama between her and Elizabeth is can't fight for her love for Jason ...and Jason kept hurting her..Jason didn't even say anything to stop her from leaving..

flashback

 _So? How long did my cousin knew and why did he it?_

 _Elizabeth shrug.." something bout stock and keeping his son happy.."_

 _Sam nods..she look at Jason saw the hurt in his eyes..wondering why..she shook her head. She doesn't care. She done.." I want full custody of my son.. . Sorry. You get weekends and thanksgiving and Christmas break..I get him for the week. Summer and every other year of thanksgiving and Christmas.. you get this year Christmas and thanksgiving break."_

 _Jason nods." I'll tell Diana this."_

 _Sam nods as she grab her purse and keys..she walk to the door.. " be happy Jason."_

 _jason walk over and turn her around.." why aren't you going to fight for us? Why are you giving up on us..I need to understand.."_

 _Sam sighs." It getting to the point that enough is enough..I can't kept going down this road with you..and her. I'm done fighting for us..because it kept happening over and over again..we were happy..then all the fucking drama happen..And somehow..she get in the middle of it..I'm done trying to fight..or waiting for you to fight for us..We all have a past..mine wasn't pretty..but I grew up..I can't kept down no this rodeo with you and her..I have a son who need me to be a mom to him..instead of worrying if this was the day you left us..for him.." point upstairs" my Jason died that night..whatever feeling I had for ya..is just friendship..nothing more or less. Be happy I'm not 2006 or 2007 Sam because if I was..this wouldn't be pretty..be warn..if she hurt ya. I'll gut her. With a smile on my face."_

 _she He touch his cheek" I'm happy you are alive. Be the Jason we know you can be..Memory or not..just be happy."_

 _she turn and left them..._

 _flashback end_

sam then went to Sonny and ask if she can borrow his guards..Sonny agree and lean her Milo and Max.

meanwhile back in Jason and Elizabeth home..

jason watch as Sam left..He turn and glare at Elizabeth..it her fault that Sam won't fight for them anymore.."Were you going to tell me ever that you knew who I Was?"

elizabeth look down..

well that answer his question..

He turn and walk upstairs..

elizabeth follow him..they walk into their room and close the door..

jason went to the closet and open the door..he took out his bag and began to pack his stuff..

elizabeth eyes grew.."Jason..what?"

jason snarl" I'm done with your lie and mistrust between us..You should have told me that you knew who I was..and the fact our boy is scare to tell me ..thinking I'm not going to believe him..And what you done to my family and friends..I know you hate Sam and Carly..and also hate that the old me work for Sonny..but you should have told my nephew and god children that their uncle and godfather was alive. That my youngest knew that I was alive..so I can spend some time with him and our boys.." He sneers at the end.

elizabeth began to cry.." But I did it for us..for our family and time."

jason growl" wtf am I ...some kind of prize..I'm a fuckng human been.."

elizabeth grab him..pleading him to understand what she did and done..

jason shook her off and snarl" get off of me..You be hearing from Diana for our new custody arrangements with our son..I'm done with you. "

He grab bags and left Elizabeth standing in their room..

back at paddy cake home..,

patrick came back from work and saw them packing Sam stuff..He ran into the house and saw Sam siting on the couch. Patrick went to her and sat down beside her.." what?"

sam smile as she hand him back the ring.." in your heart..you still love Robin..go after her and be with her.."

sam then explain why she doing this.." I'm tired of fighting with everyone..I know you love me..I felt it. But with Jason back..I can't give you my full heart..I love you..but I need to let you go."

patrick nods as Sam stood up and walk out of his life...

tbc..


End file.
